


rushed & racy

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College Varchie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Sneaking Around, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme three: Across the Universe (of Paraphilias)Archie and Veronica can't keep their hands to themselves, so they sneak around all over campus. Enjoy!





	rushed & racy

Veronica adds lack of sex, the stress of finals _ and _ fear of a blow up with her roommate to her building list of woes.

She and Archie have been trying to keep a distance as to not distract themselves from studying for finals. And lately, their roommates have been complaining about ties on doors and late night rendezvous heard throughout the halls.

Katy is only her roommate for the remainder of the semester. It took them so long to be back together in New York that Veronica won’t let anything come between their friendship or her grades. Especially with only a few weeks to go.

But sometimes it gets harder to keep things PG than she’d like to admit.

And the fervent spring weather does nothing to suppress her hormones.

She tells herself to get through finals then they'd be that much closer to finding their _ love nest, _ as Reggie keeps putting it, off campus. Then they could enjoy a romp in the sheets for as long as they want, without _ anyone _ interrupting.

They do what they can, when they can. But the few nights spent together and significantly less touching is taking its toll; dangerously letting this rising heat simmer, needing only the slightest of friction to ignite.

The truth is, it’s _ really _ fun; the thrill of sneaking around like they used to. In Riverdale, they knew everywhere to go for a quickie, no matter where in town they were.

Now, it’s different. It’s _ hotter_, feeling his hands all over her body when they fuck unbridled with hushed declarations over minimal skin.

It starts off at a basketball game one Saturday against the Titans. Veronica feels herself get flustered at the sight of her Archiekins, sweaty red hair matted against his forehead and his bulging muscles flexing in his jersey every time he scores a basket; the way his strong arms pump every time he dribbles the ball.

It's easy to mask the cause of her flush as she high kicks for the crowd and shakes her pom poms.

Every time Archie starts back on the court, he meets her gaze, needing her little head nod and wink for encouragement. It’s intimate, _ it’s theirs _ and it never ceases to get her heart fluttering.

She also doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger over her skirt and up her legs, always loving when she's there _ cheering him on_.

Veronica almost didn’t continue cheerleading after high school, but Katy thought it would be fun for them to do it together like their glory days at Spence, especially since they both have athletic boyfriends. It feels like she’s come full circle when she sits atop the pyramid at halftime like she used to. She really does love cheering and she prides herself on the extracurricular keeping her busy and fit.

_ And over her dead body _ would she allow any college cheerleader to drool over her man looking so delectable running up the court. His ass in those white shorts? As if.

So she marked her territory early.

They've been locking eyes all night but she senses his nerves as the clock runs out and the score is too close. So she shoots another wink and blows him a few kisses, receiving a blush and a few chuckles in return of her flirting.

And at the end of the game, just like she knew he would, Archie scores the winning basket and the fans erupt in the stands. She drops her pom poms and runs out to find him on the court.

His teammates are around him, shouting and clapping victoriously. He spots Veronica as she pushes through the rowdy crowd, meeting her with a big smile and open arms.

Once in his hold, she's kissing all over his face and clutching on to him, gushing _ how proud she is.  
_

He smiles like he just won the game all over again, elated from her praise.

She leans down a little to kiss him on the ear, feeling her core react to their proximity. “Do you want to score again?” She purrs out.

His eyes transition from his light honeycomb color to dark _ quick_, tucking her into his side before hurriedly guiding her into the locker room. He’s hot and sweaty and she _ needs _ him; needs to feel him so close to her.

In a matter of seconds she’s in his arms again, though much more sinfully the way they’re touching, legs wrapped around his waist and flicking her hips. She’s bracing herself for the pain in her back when she hits the harsh metal lockers before he takes her.

Instead, he lays her down on top of the equipment cage in a secluded part of the locker room, hands moving hurriedly under her skirt. He snatches off her black booty shorts and bows down to her center, leaving no time to tease her. She’s not anticipating the flat swipe of his tongue up her slit but she cries out anyway.

“Archie, what if someone hears?” She lets out with a pant.

“I don’t care,” he chuckles as she cries out his name again, louder this time.

He groans against her skin, bracing her harder against the metal before growling at her wetness with a _ let them hear you. _ The rumble in his voice ignites fire all over her skin. And she fucking _ wants _it, rolling her hips against his mouth.

She feels herself getting hotter and hotter with the way he’s touching her, before letting it all go. She could probably come again with the way he’s breathing against her sensitive skin, lapping up every last bit of her release. 

\---- ---- ----

He spots her in the library, sitting with Katy and a few other Kappas at a table near the windows. She shoots him a flirty wink and gets back to her book as he sets up his laptop at another table next to the info desk where Reggie is studying.

While trying to impress the blonde who’s working at the media center today.

Forty-five minutes later, he feels like he's making progress in music history when he finds himself stealing glances at his studious girlfriend, so cute in her glasses and focused features.

The late afternoon comes and goes while the lovers still sit at opposite ends of the library, until Veronica’s friends start to leave. It’s not long before she sits alone.

She looks his way when he moves toward her and drops his things at the other end of her table, just needing to be closer while still respecting her determination to focus. She offers a little smile at him, making him feel all warm inside.

The sun starts to set and the other students trickle out one by one. He watches distractedly as Veronica heads to the cafe for her caffeine. She nonchalantly sets down a latte at his place and takes a sip of her coffee as she settles back into her seat.

After a few swipes of her purple highlighter she reaches for the green and heaves out a small sigh. Veronica brushes fingers through her long raven curls and tosses them off her shoulder, exposing her neck in his direction; a surefire way to get him aroused.

Her big brown eyes are hooded when they meet his and just like every time, he's a goner.

He knows that _ she knows _ exactly what he's thinking.

He doesn't miss the way she scoots a little closer and brushes his calf with her pointy heel under the table with her eyes raking over his body.

Keeping up with the game, as he is _ always _ the first to flounder, he eyes her up and down before reverting his attention back to his research paper with a smirk, not missing the tiniest of crinkles on her forehead in frustration.

They carry this on between them for some time before their heat is too palpable, a second away from combusting.

He decides to be forward and pushes a note across the table to her with an _ I need you _ followed by a sad face.

She smirks at it and tucks it away in her planner.

He can’t focus _ at all _ at this point. A few minutes pass and Archie feels like he's going to lose it any second. The looks she’s been giving him and little touches serve as enough foreplay, he’s ready to sweep everything onto the floor and fuck her on this table.

Veronica starts wiggling in her seat, instructing him with her eyes to look under the table. He pretends to drop his pen and ducks beneath the wood. One heel is lazily moving down her other calf, dragging along a scrap of black lace with it.

It dangles on the tip of her stiletto as she playfully kicks it toward him staying close to the floor. He grabs it greedily and bunches it up in his palm, getting high off her scent.

Thinking he was in trouble a minute ago seems dull in comparison to how fast his heart is beating now; the erection in his jeans getting uncomfortable, forcing him to adjust when he sits upright.

Archie feels his cheeks flame, meeting Veronica’s gaze with her lip between her teeth while looking at him _ in that way.  
_

Thankfully, she pushes her seat back to stand as his phone vibrates in his bag.

_ Follow me, lover boy.  
_

He nearly makes a scene, bolting out of his seat and knocking the table with his knees, avoiding the eyes at the two people who notice his carelessness.

Archie follows her from a distance down the stairs and through the dim hallways, illuminated only by sleeping computer screens.

He continues walking, always keeping that little black skirt in his line of vision.

It feels like they’re in high school again, sneaking away to the janitor’s closet or the chem lab at any available moment. It gets him even more excited to finally be with her.

The clicking of her heels and cadence of her hips keep his full attention; all he can think is that she _ better _ get them somewhere _ soon _ because his patience is wearing thin.

Veronica turns to the right and pulls him by the collar of his shirt, finally bringing their bodies flush against each together.

He returns her kiss hungrily, one hand framing her face and the other tight on her waist. They stumble through the tight quarters until she’s hitting an old shelf of books.

Archie crouches down and grips her thighs, picking her up to align their hips. He moans aloud, feeling the heat from her bare center even through his jeans. _ Fuck_.

Without warning, she lifts up her sweater, left in some risqué lingerie and brings him in for another fiery kiss.

“Ronnie,” he breathes out, hands gripping her waist, voice full of lust. “What if someone sees?”

She pulls away for a second, eyeing his lips with so much _ want_, before tugging on his ears and bringing his head down to a heated kiss.

“I don't care, Archie. Just fuck me. Quick” It makes something inside him snap.

And just like that he's buried deep inside her in the depths of the college’s collection annex. Pressing her against the stacks, he pumps in and out desperately, drunk from being with her like always.

She’s panting in his ear, mumbling filthy words and crying out his name between breaths, pushing him even further.

_ It’s so hot, _ fucking his girl in the library. She starts getting louder so he covers her mouth with his palm and drives his hips faster, staring as her breasts move with each thrust. Archie chases his release as he watches hers play across her face. 

\---- ---- ----

She stands at the house party with her back against the shitty countertop, mindlessly gossiping with a fellow sister while her eyes focus on something, _ or someone_, else.

They haven’t had sex since the library and she’s been replaying it in her mind nonstop; his whispered declarations, slamming into her while her back was bruised by limited edition literary classics.

She’s flushed just thinking about it.

Veronica can barely stand how hot he looks tonight. Wearing a white v-neck, most likely one that she's slept in, with a pair of ripped jeans and his red hair ruffled. She went all out, wearing a tight red dress with ample cleavage, adorned with her treasured silver locket. She knows how much he loves when she wears it.

She admires the structure of his jawline as he talks to Reggie, the way his arms flex when he tries to dunk a ping pong ball in the solo cup, and the way he smirks knowingly when he catches her staring at him.

Archie keeps watching her stand with the girls but keeps his distance. It’s a little annoying how he hasn’t come over yet. It _ is _ a party after all. And they’re both _ her_. Maybe that’s what he wants, and it’s ok. She invented hard to get.

She finishes the booze in her cheap red cup and gets another. She's _ thirsty _ tonight.

The music gets louder and the house gets hotter when Archie sneaks behind her with two arms wrapped around her waist, surrendering in defeat with his face buried in the waves of her hair. He gathers the raven locks to one side and kisses right below her ear, making her pulse sync with the upbeat song.

“Dance with me.” He insists and she knows can never refuse him or that killer smile.

He holds her hand as they walk to the crowded makeshift dance floor, twirling her as they go, beer sticky at their feet.

She’s still a little annoyed by the lack of attention from her boyfriend so she gives it back, rolling her ass like she knows he loves. She tosses her hair and grinds against him, feeling the pressure of his hands increase by the second; also feeling him harden against her.

“Now you want me?” She braves, fingers curling into his hair.

He chuckles against her bare shoulder, “I always want you.”

Archie slips his hand under the tight fabric of her dress, groaning in her ear when he swipes over her wetness.

A breathy _ Archie _ tumbles out of her mouth next. She can’t help it.

The music beats right through her, Archie’s touch getting her light headed. Something else starts throbbing south of her belly button.

He’s getting handsier by the second, like he does when he drinks, and she wishes Katy wasn’t at their apartment studying two blocks away or that Archie’s dorm wasn’t so far. She wants him _ now_.

It doesn’t take long before he’s pulling her along by the hand through the house, checking every door he passes. A vacant bedroom, the bathroom, a fucking coat closet would do right now but everything is taken.

Veronica can tell he’s getting frustrated, running a hand through his flaming hair as their options become few and far between.

Veronica pushes him towards the back door, walking past everyone playing flip cup and a group of his friends doing something stupid, and head towards the deserted balcony. It’s pretty secluded and she thinks they’re so revved up in this moment, it won’t take long to make this happen.

They're barely outside with the slider fully shut before she's got his back against the glass with her mouth sucking on his neck. He’s running his hands all over her body, she knows he loves the look _ and feel _ of her curves in this dress.

Archie isn't exactly gentle when he twirls her around to lean over the side railing and pulling at her dress, cupping her naked breasts in his palms. He wastes no time unbuckling his pants and slipping inside her, dress barely rolled up.

He’s moving so fast, Veronica feels her knees get wobbly. She holds on tight to the wrought iron when he lands a stinging slap on her ass. It’s so sinful the way she moans, feeling it straight to her core as she comes around him.

He’s still bottoming out inside of her, gearing her up to come again as he’s on the verge of his release.

Then there’s a booming voice coming from the house.

_We’re up Andrews! _

Everything in the next three seconds happens quickly; the curtains are pulled open by a howling Reggie with a _ Nice ass, Archibald! _

Gratefully, Veronica doesn't see a thing because it takes a tenth of a second for Archie to cover her body completely with his own so nobody gets a glimpse of her, even if his pants have fallen down around his ankles and he’s flushed from head to toe. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fic three for kink week, second fic for theme three. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading :) Stay tuned for the next installment! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
